Encerrada en quién ellos quieren que sea
by Aliena1989
Summary: No sabía en qué categoría publicar este corto, ¿Anime? ¿Series? ¿Crossovers? Una Mary Sue es lo peor que un autor puede crear y esto es el reflejo de en lo que ellas se convierten, en desgraciadas que lo único que quieren es desaparecer. ¡No conviertas a tus personajes en una Mary Sue!


Se mira en el espejo y ya no se reconoce a sí misma, ha interpretado a tantos personajes distintos que ya no sabe quién es. Se mira los ojos y se pregunta de qué color tendrá que llevarlos hoy, que lentillas deberá ponerse y qué actitud deberá mostrar. ¿Antipática y encerrada detrás de un caparazón por un pasado traumático que no es nada creíble? ¿Dulce y tímida creyendo que nadie la quiere? ¿Resuelta, enérgica y torpe? ¿Cuántos chicos se enamorarán de ella hoy? ¿Cuántas parejas va a romper?

Su cabello ha sufrido tanto que al final optó por usar pelucas y dejar los tintes. A su lado descansa la peluca de la larga cabellera multicolor que llevó el día anterior, lisa y perfecta, sin ningún enredo. El color rosa predomina sobre los demás y es una de las cosas más ridículas que ha llevado. El día anterior interpretó a una ninja que revolucionaba la aldea de Konoha, de la que todos se enamoraban, por supuesto y que venía guardando un secreto. Su bondad cautivaba hasta a las mujeres que la habían envidiado y se acababa convirtiendo en la nueva Hokage, siendo la más joven de la historia.

Ella tuvo que interpretar a una chica que le quitaba el puesto a la misma diosa Atenea de Saint Seiya y que hacía que hasta Dohko y Shion se enamorasen de ella. Pasó a ser una niña rubia torpona que sin embargo era la estrella del equipo de voleibol, que más parecía una copia de Minako Aino de Sailormoon. Se metió en la piel de una chica rica y caprichosa que todos adoran y se convirtió en una jedi por la que Anakin abandonó a Padme.

Ha encandilado a tantos chicos y ha besado a tantos otros que ni siquiera sabe lo que es el amor, a pesar de que ha hablado de él a diario, con parrafadas cursis que no hay por dónde pillarlas. Incluso se ha acostado con muchos de esos chicos y se pregunta qué piensan ellos de ella cuando se cruzan y ella está disfrazada de otra nueva Mary Sue.

Sus papeles son siempre así, predominan las chicas jóvenes que roban protagonismo a los personajes principales de la historia. Con patrañas surrealistas y que no se corresponden a la historia dónde se mete, ella tiene que fingir ser muchas cosas.

Y se dice que le gustaría ser otro tipo de chica, sin tanta perfección y con un guión más creíble.

Quiere ser real.

A lo lejos ve a nuevas chicas y chicos, con cabellos normales, personalidades bien definidas e incluso muchos de ellos no acaban con el personaje protagonista de la historia dónde están. Algunos sí pero su historia no es cómo las que ella interpreta diariamente. Les llaman OC y son diferentes a ella.

Diferentes porque son normales.

Y de repente ella envidia sus caras sonrientes, sus expresiones joviales y su manera de llegar al lector, sin llevarse todos los méritos o superar al elegido de la historia en la que están.

Ella está cansada, quiere un papel consistente y posible.

Quiere dejar de ser la chica que canta cómo los ángeles o la niña que tiene un nombre que no se corresponde al país dónde está. Una vez interpretó a una chica que vivía en Japón, con un apellido japonés pero que, sin embargo, tenía varios nombres que no eran de allí. Sus nombres eran españoles e ingleses, cuando no tenía ni una gota de sangre de aquellas nacionalidades y sus padres eran completamente japoneses. Otro día se metió en la piel de una mujer de impresionantes ojos ámbar y un corazón tan bondadoso que ni siquiera Snape se atrevía a castigarla, eclipsaba a Hermione Granger en las clases y hacía suspirar a todos los magos. Sonríe apenada al recordar todo lo ilógico del personaje; ella era de la misma edad que Harry y sus amigos, estaban en cuarto curso y, a pesar de ser hija de muggles, acababa siendo la única a quién Draco Malfoy no despreciaba y acababa besándose con él en el baile.

Le pesan las mentiras y los cambios de humor, mira con aire crítico a los que se llaman a sí mismos escritores y que la hacen languidecer poco a poco. Y cuando todos la aman, ella no se siente querida.

Se siente muerta por dentro, sin vida y sin aspiraciones, el peso sobre los hombros es ya muy grande y no sabe cómo salir del atolladero dónde está metida.

No quiere que le regalen rosas por ser la hija de un demonio o de un elfo, no quiere ser tan perfecta que parezca inalcanzable. Tampoco quiere ser el caso contrario; la chica imperfecta que sin embargo también acaba siendo la más bella para todos.

Quiere ser una más en la historia, sin interferir en la trama. Quiere dejar de fingir una risa cristalina y risueña o una sonrisa tímida y bobalicona. Ya ni siquiera recuerda cómo es reír de verdad.

Quiere equivocarse y aprender de ello sin que le recuerden cada día lo perfecta que es, pues no quiere serlo.

Pero ellos continúan escribiendo, siguen mandándole nuevos papeles y ella tiene que leerlos y callarse todas las cosas que quiere decir. No quiere llevar lentillas de un color rosa imposible dentro de un sitio dónde ese color de ojos no es común. No quiere llevar esa peluca de diosa griega que le traen.

Vuelve a mirar a los otros, aquellos a los que sus creadores les han dado una vida diferente a la de ella, esos OC que se meten en la historia siendo uno más, a los que no insultan y llaman Mary Sue.

Y ellos no se acercan a ella, quizá temen contagiarse.

Lo único que ansía es marcharse lejos y dejar de sentir esa desazón que la quema por dentro por estar obligada a ser quién no quiere ser. Quiere cambiar pero aunque intenta hacerlo, sus creadores no le dejan.

Si pudiese desaparecería de este mundo o se reencarnaría en una persona totalmente diferente.

Quiere tener otra oportunidad, quiere que le dejen actuar por su cuenta, sin tener que fingir.

Quiere ser un personaje normal.

* * *

**Notas**:

Esto es un fanfic extraño, lo sé. Me vino la idea de repente y me dije: ¡Vamos a intentarlo! No me acaba de hacer cómo me ha quedado pero quería mostrar lo que siente una Mary Sue que en realidad no soporta tener el papel que le han inculcado. Una Mary Sue que quiere desaparecer y se siente desgraciada por tener que adoptar cierto tipo de personaje que muchos escritores de fanfics hacen. Porque ella quiere desaparecer, pues siente que las Mary Sue cómo ella no deben existir. Y no deben hacerlo, lo dice alguien que no soporta a las Mary Sue pero que ha tenido varias en el pasado. Porque todos las hemos tenido. En el escrito se refleja que ella ha interpretado a varios personajes y lo hice pensando en una persona que tenga más de una Mary Sue, cómo si esa misma Mary Sue las interpretase a todas, no sé si me explico.

Me gustaría pensar que esta Mary Sue evoluciona y deja de serlo y que los OC, los que representan los personajes bien estructurados y que no interfieren en la historia de la manera en la que las Mary Sue y Gary Stu, la ayudan a ser una de ellos.

Quiero que los autores que escriben Mary Sue sin parar se planteen que están haciendo mal. Que una chica que han creado no va a separar una pareja totalmente consolidada solamente con sus encantos. Que si quieren meterme a un personaje nuevo en un fandom, me lo presenten de una manera coherente y creíble.

Y diciendo esto os voy a hablar de alguna horrible Mary Sue que creé en el pasado y de las que me arrepiento, mostrando el tipo de personaje que no debemos crear.

- Naru Narusegawa:

Chica rubia medio japonesa medio finlandesa (de ahí le venía su color de pelo). Torpe, quizá más que Bella Swan. Siempre llega tarde a clase y todos se meten con ella. Pero se meten con ella porque casi todos la quieren. A pesar de ser torpe, es la capitana del equipo de voleibol del instituto y acaba de novia con uno de los personajes de la historia. Su nombre viene de dos personajes de anime. Era una chica de Captain Tsubasa.

Si ahora la crease ella no sería rubia ni medio finlandesa para empezar. Le pondría un nombre y apellidos distintos, escogidos seguramente de alguna página de nombres cómo "Behind the name". Si la quisiese poner con algún personaje, lo contaría de manera creíble y no un enamoramiento tonto cómo el que os aseguro que hice. Y dudo que fuese torpe o al menos si jugase a voleibol y fuese la capitana. Aunque esto último lo dudo, ella no sería la capitana, sería una más.

- Hea/Megaera:

Estas eran unas horribles gemelas dentro del fandom de Saint Seiya. Bueno, no eran horribles, claro. Eran preciosas y se quedaban con Saga y Kanon respectivamente. Megaera tenía un oscuro pasado relacionado con un ex novio y creo que ambas eran sirenas.

No sé ni qué comentar, bueno sí, que directamente si hubiese sido ahora, nunca las habría creado.

También creé una chica hermana de Draco Malfoy que acababa en Gryffindor y que era la deshonra para su familia. Y tengo muchas más pero no os quiero seguir importunando.

Pero al mirar la vista atrás me doy cuenta de lo mucho que he cambiado creando personajes (tengo algunos que algún día publicaré) y sonrío por lo que he mejorado y cambiado.

Y bueno no quiero aburriros con las notas porque no sé ni siquiera si alguien está leyendo esto.


End file.
